Leaving with a song
by Niffty One
Summary: It is very sad I think and others have told me but I hope it'll all work out in the end... or i will feel mean and make them all DIE! heh... FAX Caution: Is sad and has songs in it
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_I wish that I don't have to go, _he thought as he was writing the note for the Flock. _I should leave something special for Max too…_

_

* * *

_, 

_I know that me leaving with out saying goodbye will hurt for a long time. I couldn't take the heart ache of just writing this, so I wouldn't have been able to go if I hade stayed to tell you guys. And I had to, I need to know if they are the real thing. Here's some advice for you guys;_

_Iggy__ don't let Max take on to much to handle, and as long as they are for the safety of the flock then don't let her make you stop making bombs._

_Nudge try to keep quiet about touchy stuff like me leaving and stuff okay? _

_Gazzy__ try not to let to many of your "gifts" out in one day, okay? And try to figure out how to use your voice to stop Erasers._

_Angel__ only use your powers when it is really important, like killing Erasers or stopping Whitecoats from experimenting on anyone._

_Max__…. Don't try anything that you know you shouldn't… You know where I am if you really need me, I am going to miss you all sooooo much. Goodbye. P.S. the note is for __MAX__ only guys, so don't try to take it before she can read it. Bye. _

_

* * *

_

_I once knew a girl in the years of my youth __With eyes like the summer, all beauty and truth __In the morning I fled, left a note and it read _"_Someday you will me loved"_

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret _'_Cause each broken heart will eventually mend __And as the blood runs read down the needle and thread __Someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved like you never have known __And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams __Just a series of blurs like I never occurred __But someday you will be loved_

_You may seem alone when you're falling asleep __And every time tears run down your cheeks __But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet __And someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved like you never have known __The memories of me will seem more like bad dreams __Just a series of blurs like I never occurred __But someday you will be loved_

_You'll be loved, you'll be loved like you never have known __The memories of me will seem more like bad dreams __Just a series of blurs like I never occurred __But someday you will be loved __And someday you will be loved…._

_I love you Max and I always will but I have to go and I know that you can and will find someone better than me… I love you, Fang… _

_

* * *

_**Okay maaaaybe I will just make another one anyway, but I still want alot of reviews **


	2. Feelings writen

**Okay well I wanted to put this up because 1) I can. 2) I had it written and those who reviewed asked for more **

* * *

**Two years after Fang left;**

_**Wrtiting feelings and hoping they are returned**_

_Dear Fang,_

_I know that you needed to go and see what your family is like and I hope that it is working out for you. I just wanted to tell you how everyone is and stuff like that._

_Iggy is doing just fine and wont stop making bombs just like you told him. (thanks eye roll)_

_Nudge still talks but she doesn't talk about you when I'm around. I guess that's a good thing since the last time she did I started to cry so badly they had to pour cold water on me to get me to stop. (you have no idea how much will power this is taking me) _

_Gazzy doesn't really let lose any of his "gifts" anymore, he says that he is to depressed about you leaving. He did figure out how to use his voice to stop the Erasers though. He tells them to stop fighting and return to the School in Jebs voice._

_Angel is getting alittle out of control but I think that it is sinking in how morally wrong it is for her to use her powers for her own good._

_I'm doing… badly to tell you the truth. I still can't believe you're gone, and you didn't even say goodbye. I needed to write to you so that I could talk to someone like we used to, I miss you…_

_I Miss You by Blink-182_

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare._ _The shadow in the back ground of the morgue._ _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley._ _We can live like jack and sally if we want._

_Where you can always find me._ _And we'll have halloween on Christmas. __And in the night we'll wish this never ends._ _We'll wish this never ends._

_I miss you, miss you._ _I miss you, miss you_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry._ _I can not sleep, I cannot dream tonight._ _I need somebody and always._ _This sick strange darkness._ _Comes creeping on so haunting everytime._

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders._ _Catching things and eating their insides._ _Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason._ _Will you come home tonight and stop this pain tonight?_ _Stop this pain tonight._

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head._ _(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_._(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head._ _(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_. _(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head. __(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_ _(I miss you, miss you)_

_(I miss you, miss you) __(I miss you, miss you) __(I miss you, miss you) _……

* * *

REMEBER R&R and I will know you love me lol 


	3. He came for her, awww

* * *

_Maybe this was a bad idea… No I have to do this, I need to see them. _He kept thinking over and over again while flying over a lake to where he had finally tracked the Flock. He had been looking for them for about six months, that was when he had enough money saved up after he got Max's letter.

His parents cried and begged him to stay but he knew that he couldn't, knew that he had to go and see her again.

He was coming up to the cave that he had seen them land in for the night, and at first he was afraid that he had missed them again. When he landed he froze trying to listen if there were any sounds, that's was when he heard a gasp come from the back of the cave.

He took a step forward and heard something take a step back.

"Max? It's me, Fang. Are you here?" He asked his voice full of hope and desperation. He heard them gasp again and slowly step forward.

"Fang? Is it really you?" She asked, she sounded like she had been crying. He felt a need to run up and hug her and tell her he was sorry and he never should have left. But he didn't because he thought that he was still dreaming and if it was a dream then he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Yeah… Max, please come into the light so I can see you," he asked her, taking a step back so that he as in the light again.

When she step into the light he gasped and grabbed her into a hug. She was covered in blood and bruises and dirt, tears were streaming down her face and she looked like she hadn't eaten in two days.

"MAX! What happened?!" He asked after he had gotten over his shock.

"They took them," she sobbed into his shoulder. "They took them back and I couldn't do anything about it! My babies are gone and you were gone and I didn't know what to do! Oh Fang…" She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You are real aren't you? You aren't another hallucination, right? I can't take another one…"

He looked at her, eyes wide in disbelief. "Of course I'm real! And as soon as you are better we are going to get the flock, do you still have the Maximum Ride card? If you do then there is a hotel about ten minutes away, I can carry you. If not we will have to make do here…" He broke eye contact with her and looked around the cave.

"Yeah I do, that's if I can find it in here." She said drawing his eyes back to her. "Fang I missed you so much, I can't believe your back!" She said, hugging him tightly.

He sighed playfully, "first you cant believe I'm gone and now you can't that I'm back? Max, Max, Max…. Tsk, tsk." She laughed and hugged him even tighter (if that's possible) and kept asking if he was real. Finally he had to tear her off and set her down near the edge, and started to look for the credit card.

When he found it he scooped her up and flew back to the hotel he had seen on the way there. They landed behind it and he reluctantly put Max in a tree and went to get a room. They would think it normal for two 18 year olds to share a room while she was looking that bad, they might have even call 911 to take her to the hospital.

So when he was done with that he picked her up and took her in the back entrance so that no one would see her beat up body. When they got to the room he laid her down ever so gently on the bed and went to get a towel to start washing her off while her bath was running.

Once she was clean and clothed he put her back on the bed and looked at her wounds. She had a broken rib, sprained ankle, broken wrist, and a loose tooth. When Fang saw this his blood boiled and was starting to see red, so he said he need to get some ice from down the hall, so that he could get some air and calm down.

When Fang came back she was sound asleep so he turned on the t.v. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, not after seeing what they had done to her.


	4. Kisses

**I was grounded (and still am shhhh) so I couldnt update it sigh... OH OH OH OH Izzy a.k.a Mae from my other story bought me MR3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I squealed when she told me, I can't wait til she comes to visit **

* * *

"Max? Maaaax? Wake up, you need to eat now." He told Max, gently shaking so as to not hurt her bruises.

"Nooooowa. I don' wanna get uh ye' jus' leh me seep."**(A/N that was fuuuuun lol)** She told him, shrugging off his hand. He just ginned and picked her up and put her in the chair. When she opened her eyes she glared at him, but that didn't last long because he was still grinning at her.

"What? Why are you grinning like that?" She asked finally, she just couldn't take it anymore, having him stare at her. He just grinned even bigger and started to blush and turn around to get her food.

"Fang?! Why are you ginning at me?? It's bugging me. Not your ginning I like that just I can't figure out why and I mean I like it but I don't and… I'm rambling, SEE WHAT IT DOES TO ME?" She laughed at the last part and could see him shaking with inheld laughter as he put all her food on a tray.

"Here. And I was grinning because I am happy to see you again…." He said turning aback around so the she wouldn't be able to see him blush again.

"Oh… Well why didn't you tell me that?" She started blushing now because that wasn't supposed to come out. He sighed and looked at her, his face clear of emotions.

"Because I didn't know how you would react. I still don't actually."

"Well… Umm… I-I don't know what to say, I mean w-what do you want me to say? You left me without saying g-goodbye or anything and you expect me to know what to say to you just like that?" She snapped her fingers for emphasis, gaining courage. "You were gone for THREE YEARS Fang! I don't know how much of you has changed. We used to be best friends and then you get up and leave and that was totally unexpected and you want me to know what to say?!" She didn't want to say any of this but knew that she should so that they could go ahead and get it out of the way.**(A/N GAH how dare she?! lets see what he says...)**

"I knew that this was a bad idea," he whispered. "I'll leave as soon as you get better and then you won't have to see me ever again, I'm sure that would make you very happy seeing as how in three years you haven't changed a bit! You're still the same old stubborn Max, not caring that I ran away from a family that loved me so that I could see YOU not the flock I knew they would be fine. It was YOU I wanted to see because every day I was gone from you my heart ached more and more. Every girl that hit on me looked so ugly and beyond annoying compared to you. YOU were my dreams every night and my daydreams at school…. Maybe I should just leave now seeing as how you don't need anyone." And with that he walked out of the room biting back tears that he dared not show.**(A/N I almost cryed writing that)**

"Oh my god… FANG! DON'T LEAVE!" She screamed as if in pain. "I DO NEED YOU! FANG!" She started to run to the door but didn't make it because he had run back in and grabbed her into his arms and kissed her, softly, as if she were a fragile flower that he dare not break because it is one of a kind. Then with a new found passion and soon they broke apart gasping for breath but smiles lighting up their whole faces.

"I… Love you… Fang. I always have and always will," she said looking at him with hope in her eyes. When he laughed, she started to get angry and was blushing furiously.

"Don't get mad at me," he said hugging her again. "I have always wanted to hear you say that but find it funny. The only way I could get it was by storming off after getting really mad at you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He was loving how embarrassed he could make her, and how beautiful she looked with her face that color pink.

"Oh… Apparently yes. " She said and kissed him again. She could feel him smirking and pulled away laughing.

"I need to finish eating now." She said, pulling away from him and walking back to her chair.

He sighed. "Well fine then I guess I'll just go take a shower…" And he walked into the bathroom smirking to himself at the drool he could practically see running down her face.

* * *

**Sorry but I was feeling very... romantic even if I'm not that good at it sigh okay well R&R to let me know ya love me haha, I'm not going to show this to my friends because that havent seen this side of me so shhhhhhhhhh**


	5. Oh my goodness twitch

**Okay so when this idea popped up I could not control my fingers heh... you will see, please R&R I know it isnt my best chapter ever but I like it lol**

* * *

Max is healed and they are getting ready to leave, in those few days their relationship soared and they are now inseparable. Fang is showing a lot more emotion but told Max that when they get the Flock back he won't be anywhere near as open.

They went shopping to get some new clothes for everyone and Max got a haircut, because it had grown out since Fang left because of her derpression.

"You ready yet Fang? We need to get going before it gets bright out." Max said yelling at the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm coming, just let me get dressed. Unless you don't want me too. But then I think I would get mighty cold flyin' around." Fang snickered. Max walked away from the door blushing and grabbed her backpack. When Fang walked out he was in all black, even black face paint. Max went into the bathroom and put hers on, when she came out she looked just like a female Fang. You couldn't see any of her blonde hair and her brown eyes looked black.

"Let's go."

"That is THE cheesiest line EVER!" Max laughed, and Fang was happy to see that she had a sense of humor.

They jumped out the window (the hotel would find out they were gone eventually) and Max grabbed Fangs hand. This was the first time they had ever tried this and she was hoping it would work.

It did. They got to the school in three hours when it should have taken them two days atleast. Max was ecstatic at her powers ability. Fang was nauseated, he had never gone that fast in his life. He said he liked it though and he would do it again some time, just never THAT fast.

He sort of felt a déjà vu **(hehe thanks )** feeling when they found a fan in the wall and Max grab a stick and shoved in in. He shivered at the thought of the other Max, she saw him and looked at him thinking, 'Whats up with him? Why did he shiver? If anyone should it should be me…' then went back to climbing thru the tunnel.

The voice hadn't kicked in since the kids were taken, so she nearly screamed when she heard it again.

_Hello Max, long time no hear. I wouldn't go down that tunnel if I were you, you wont like what your going to see…_

_What do you want with me??!! I thought you had left for GOOD!_

_Now Max do you really, truly want me gone forever? No don't answer that, you'll just lie to yourself anyway._

_Grrrrr… why shouldn't I go down it? _

By this time Max had stopped in her tracks leaving Fang to try and remember where he had seen her make that face before. Then he remembered. He started to shake with anger at the fact that something could hurt Max and he cant stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

_The flock isn't there, Max. But someone whom you really will not like seeing together is._

_What do you mean?_

Of course it didn't answer. So she told Fang what it had told her and asked if he still wanted to see.

"Sure, its not like they could keep us. I would let them." He said that in a 'duh' tone, like she should have known that, which she did but still wanted to hear him say it.

"Alright, lets go. Its bugging me already heh," she said and then turned around and went back to running down the tunnel. Fang smirked and followed on her heels. Literally. Like she had to keep kicking him to make him stop walking on the heels of her shoes.

So when they got to the end they started to run down the hallway pressed up against the wall. Max was just about to look into a door way when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone groaning, so she grabbed Fang and made his head peep over as well as hers.

What they saw scared them for life. They would never think of Jeb and Anne the same again. It looked like he had just asked her to marry him and they were in the middle of a very heated discussion. **(um ahem yes well… twitch it burns me as well so they are leaving soon.) **Max had a grossed out look on her face and now realized that this is what the Voice was talking about… Fang just looked… **(use your imagination on that one 'cause I cant think of something Fang-like for it lol twitch)**

Max was about to puke so she started to run down the hall way, Fang was only behind her so that nothing could grab her. Otherwise he would already be outside, throwing up his breakfast.

"We.. should find.. the flock now…" Max gasped, having just poised her mind as well as Fangs, and then you know throwing up has that effect on people heh.

* * *

**SO! you know the drill! sorry but I couldnt help my self hahahaha still twitching though sigh**


End file.
